Kindred Spirits
by Sarace
Summary: Exploring the relationship of Jubilee and Wolverine, enjoying the fun they can get into along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been a long time fan of Jubilee and the relationship that she shares with Wolverine. Some might disagree but there is a bond that links them together. I believe not just friends but soul mates. It will just explore their relationship and maybe follow Jubilee in her new team the New Warriors.**_

* * *

It was the in the hours of the early morning, dawn hadn't even broke yet. A silent figure approached Jubilee's sleeping body. He watched as her chest would rise and fall. It had been so long since they had seen each other. Stepping closer he kneeled next to her and brushed the hairs from her face.

Jubilee felt a wave of calm and relaxation come over her. It had been so long since she had felt this way. Not since she had been around her Wolvie had things seemed so peaceful. Most people would laugh at that, peace and Wolverine were not two things that seemed like they went together. It was like she could feel his fingertips along her hair. Part of her wanted to wake, yet another part of her didn't want to disturb the dream, this feeling of peace that was coming over her.

"Jubilee…..Darlin…" Logan called to her, watching her eyes flutter slightly. He could no longer deny his need to see her. His connection to her was something stronger than anyone could know or understand. He had just now come to accept it. He loved her, not in a way he could explain his feelings but he knew that he needed to be near her. His duty and obligations wouldn't allow him to stay by her side long, but he would enjoy these stolen moments in time.

She struggled as she heard her name being called. I'm coming Wolvie, I'm coming… She tried to call out in her sleep filled mind. Jubilee woke with shock, bolting her eyes open. Jubilee stared in disbelief as she took in the person in front of her. "Logan.." She raised her hand to brush against his face. "I really do need a vacation, I am having dreams…no hallucinations that seems so real…" Jubilee trailed off still feeling his face, combing her finger nails in his sideburns.

"Its no dream darlin, I am here to see you. I couldn't wait until the morning." Logan reassured her, and glanced away not being sure what her reaction would be. He smiled to himself as soon as he caught her scent of approval and excitement. Logan reached down and captured Jubilee in a hug, holding her there as long as she would let him.

Jubilee sighed after a bit and leaned back to look at Logan's face. It was a pleasant surprise after the last round of battles that the New Warriors had been through. Not to mention the mysteries surrounding Night Trasher, the one who had gathered them together to reform the New Warriors.

"Oh Logan, I am so happy to see you. But how did you get in here past the security systems," Jubilee questioned as her mind began to clear.

"I am not the best at what I do for nothing," Logan grinned softly, then thought about the holes he probably left in the security panel at the gate. Thinking of that…. "So how long do you need to get ready?? I figured we could go ride, I've got the Harley waiting outside the front door. We should probably get a move on."

Jubilee flung the covers off her so fast and jumped out of bed. "Oh Believe Me Logan, less than 5 minutes" Jubilee stopped a thought occurring to her. "Ah How long would we be gone?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well Darlin that depends on how long you would like. We could stay gone forever if you'd like…" Logan replied jokingly.

Jubilee smiled and pondered his reply, "Well the day shouldn't do any harm." She slid into some jeans and a black t-shirt with hearts and musical notes one it. She brushed her hair, her teeth and then pulled her boots on.

"OKAY!! I am ready to go," Jubilee bounced on the balls of her heals, her body barely containing the excitement she felt.

Logan glanced at her, he was taken back by her beauty. Any male could see Jubilee had grown into the lovely lady that stood before him. He straightened up and lightly tossed something to her.

"There you go Darlin, I got something for you while I was traveling."

Jubilee caught it with both hands and held it up. It was a leather riding jacket. Her eyes widened, part of her wanted to cry but she resisted the urge and smiled instead.

"Wow! its so beautiful. I don't even know what to say. Thank You!!"

"Don't just stand there, put it on." Logan walked over and took the jacket and held it open making it easier for her to get into.

"Alright I am ready to Roll…" Jubilee gleefully started to the door on her way she grabbed Logan's hand. If she would have had sensitive senses like Wolverine she would've heard his heart beat pick up. Logan took a deep breath and let it go, his heart settled closer to normal. "Come on Wolvie…" Jubilee said tugging him along bringing him back to reality.

Soon they were walking side by side. It reminded him of the old days, when they would be walking back from the boat house outside of the Xavier Institute. How far away those days seemed. So much had changed for the both of them. He thought about all their near death experiences, he wasn't the only one racking those up. He would've laughed if the idea of losing his best friend hadn't scared him so much. He wanted so much for Jubilee to be safe. He wished he could change her mind of the current occupation she was choosing to follow. Endless argument, that's how he knew it would end if he even tried to bring it up. Deep down he knew it was right for her no matter how much he hated it, like him Jubilee was a fighter, having her sit on the sidelines was a fate worse than death he supposed.

They got onto the bike. Jubilee scooted close, wrapping her arms around Wolverine tightly.

"Where to Darlin??" Wolverine asked

"How about wherever the wind takes us…" Jubilee suggested.

"Sounds like a winner…" Wolverine revved the Harley and with that they were headed down the drive way onto the Highway.

* * *

_**Next Chapter will bring us the adventure. But what adventure will that be.**_


	2. Chapter 2

They sped down the highway, twisting and turning. After a couple hours he could feel Jubilee starting to be restless. Even though he knew she wouldn't say anything he figured he would locate a spot for them to stop and enjoy the warm day.

He slowed as and turned off the highway headed towards Hudson, NY. Logan parked the bike near the woods, he could hear water a little ways off in the distance.

"**Alight Kid, We'll get off here, I figured a hike could do us some good," **He said getting off the bike.

Jubilee gave narrowed her eyes and glared in his direction, _"Geez Wolvie…Are your trying to ruin our day out," _She said irritated by his use of words. Still following suit, Jubilee stood and stretched her legs out getting ready for the hike.

"**Oh…Sorry about that Darlin. Didn't mean to really, doesn't mean I think any less of you, you know…" **Logan drew out a big breath. **"And NO, I am not trying to ruin things, not that I have to try for that to happen…" **he trailed off.

"_Alright, alright…I'll let it go…but could you just try," _Jubilee said leaning into her stance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"**I said I didn't mean it, and yeeess I'll try," **Logan replied and shook his head. **"Come on lets go," **he turned and headed to the woods.

Jubilee sighed and followed him.

They walked on through the woods silent for a while and then Jubilee decided she couldn't handle the silence anymore.

"_Soooo…uh Logan how did you even manage to get free time to come and see me," _She stopped to look at him.

"**They let me off for good behavior if you could believe that," **He turned around and walked back to where she stopped.

"_No offense but you and good behavior don't often happen in the same sentence," _She smiled laughing to herself

"**Haha…You're a regular comedian Darlin. Seriously though we are gearing up for our next mission so I made a break for it. It won't be long until I have to go back," **he looked up at the trees.

"_You used your fee time to come and be with me…I am touched…I wouldn't have thought you would. I mean I know the last time we talked things weren't so great. I knew that you didn't approve of my involvement with the New Warriors. I know its dangerous but its my life Logan, I don't know how to live any other kind of way," _Jubilee sighed and started walking.

"**Look Darlin…I know I am not always there or I haven't been when you've needed me. I can't change that. That doesn't mean that your not important to me. In truth I would say you're the most important person I can think of. I might have a lot of people I care about and love, but none of those people mean what you mean. I know its been a long time since fate brought you to me, you were just a young girl. But you saved me, so I can't bare the thought of anything bad happening to you. I know that being a New Warrior is what's best for you, that life, the life of risks is in your blood. Heck I am probably the one who put it there…"**he finished falling into stride next to Jubilee.

"_OH….Well for a guy who is the silent type you just said like ten mouthfuls. I love you too," _Jubilee let them drift into silence and they just walked on through the woods.

A lot can be said for people who can say something without needing to say anything at all. That was their relationship. Two souls fate brought together. They enjoyed being together as they walked on.

Soon they approached a small clearing it was cliff over looking a Quarry. They walked to the edge and looked over.

"**Well this is the water I heard," **Logan said as he peered over and shrugged. **"I guess we'll keep walking."**

"_What?? Why?? It looks awesome. We should dive in," _Jubilee looked on with eager eyes.

"**Are you crazy," **Wolverine questioned.

"Its only Cliff Diving Logan. I mean come on, I am sure we've done worse. What are you getting to old," she smirked knowing the last part would press his buttons.

"**What do you know about cliff diving? And No I am NOT too Old. I just don't want **_**YOU**_** to get hurt**," he said grumpily.

"_I read about it in a book, besides we do all kind of crazy stuff. It would be a total rush you know," _Jubilee said starting to take off her boots and clothes.

"**I think real life is different from a book….And what are you doing," **he questioned.

"_I'm gonna jump with or without you dude. Hey I'm only young once and I am going to go for it. When did you stop living on the edge…" _Jubilee trailed off getting ready for the dive.

"Fine. Fine Kid, Do what you want," Logan crossed his arms and stood to watch her. He tried to not look directly at her. It made him feel uncomfortable seeing her in her skivvies. He noticed her hesitating. "Chickening out Darlin," He grinned smugly to his self.

Jubilee turned to roll her eyes at him," Not a chance, see ya at the bottom Logan." With that she threw her body into the jump plummeting herself to the water that waited her below.

Logan stared his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe she did it, he was sure that she would chicken out. With that he pulled his clothes off as fast as he could. He ran and jumped diving in after her. He was going to have to kill her once they were to dry land.

Wind whipped through Jubilee's hair. She felt so alive, she felt like she was flying. With a sudden crash she was sinking through the water. Not long after sinking she felt her body start to rise so she kicked with it bringing her back to the surface. She turned over and floated on her back looking towards the cliff she had jumped from, waiting to see if Logan would follow.

Soon enough she saw Wolverine fling over the edge and he started falling rapidly. Logan's body colliding with the water created the hugest wave. The waves crashed over Jubilee's head as she kicked to keep herself above water.

Wolverine came up to the surface shaking the water from his face, he scanned the water for Jubilee. At first he started to panic, he didn't see her. Then as he turned his head he spotted her laughing from about 2 feet away.

"**Girl I am going to get you for that stunt," **he started swimming towards her and picked up momentum.

Jubilee still laughed from her spot, _"Oh come on Logan, you know it was totally worth it. Don't be such a baby." _She started swimming trying to get away.

Before she could swim away Logan had her, **"Gottcha Darlin, I hope you didn't think you could really get way." **

"_I kind of did actually," _Jubilee sulked as Logan grabbed by the waist. _"But since you're here I think you should just swim us both back to shore," _she grinned widely and latched on his back.

Logan growled and then started to swim for the shore. "I hope you know that you are going to owe me for this." He let his growl into a chuckle and with that they started to head back to shore.


	3. Chapter 3

Jubilee ran down the hallway at Xavier's mansion trying to reach the Med lab where Logan was fighting for his life. No matter how fast or how hard she ran she couldn't get there fast enough, her goal always seemed out of reach. Finally when Jubilee did get there it was too late. Logan had flat lined. Her Wolvie had slipped away.

"No! No! No! No Wolvie Don't Go," Jubilee cried out on the edge of going insane with grief. She felt a pair of arms holding her back. Jubilee fought against them, "Let go, Let go, He needs me. Wolvie!!" She let her strength slip, she just screamed and cried, letting the sobs rack her body.

The agony hurt so bad it she knew it would never stop.

Suddenly Jubilee's eyes popped open, her screams pulling her from her nightmare. Her scream quieted into a silent cry. Jubilee scanned her room letting reality sink in and to know it was just a dream, a really bad dream. Jubilee watched the moonlight glittering through the curtains.

Knocking came bouncing off the door. "Jubes," Jono called from the outside of it.

Jubilee cleared her throat, "Uh Yeah, Come in."

Jono came through the door and closed it behind him. Not bothering to turn on the light he came and sat on the bed with Jubilee. She scooted close to him and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry that I woke you. I didn't realize I was so loud. Do you think anyone else heard," she asked look at Jono and then the window.

"Eh, I don't think so love. I think it was just me" Jono answered and then paused, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jubilee shrugged, "I guess so…" she lingered deciding whether to share or not, yet she felt pretty bad about waking him so sharing seemed like the right thing to do.

"I was having a bad dream that Logan died," Jubilee choked out as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It just felt so real. I could feel the floor against my boots, the smell of disinfectant, and the machines flat line. I ran as fast as I could and I couldn't make it to him before he died," Jubilee finished and leaned over resting her head on Jono's shoulder.

Jono just held her. He didn't know what to say. Wolverine wasn't a topic he agreed on with her. He knew of all her feelings were true. The sense of loss he knew she would feel. Still it unsettled him because he believed Wolverine didn't deserve her tears. Wolverine had deserted Jubilee more times than could ever be forgiven in his eyes. Even though Jubilee always called Wolverine a Free Spirit. He knew Wolverine would hurt if Jubilee died, but would he really suffer the way he saw his closest friend suffering just at the thought of losing him.

Jono thought to leave a couple times but he just couldn't let himself. He tried to stay awake and just watch Jubilee sleep, but soon his eyelids were just to heavy. He closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow and listened to Jubilee breath. Soon he drifted to sleep as well.

Jubilee could hear birds chirping and half see the sun pouring into the room even though she refused to open her eyes. She rolled over to her side and peeked her eyes open. She looked at Jono's peaceful face as he slept. The thoughts of the dream she had woken to during the night came back to her mind and she shuddered at the thought. She guessed the most recent Skrull battle had left her stressed out.

Feeling guilty about having woken Jono in the middle of the night Jubilee quietly slipped out of bed and tip toes to her desk. She grabbed her cell phone and slipped into the bathroom. With the door closed she dialed Logan's cell phone but she got his voicemail. Hey Logan, Its Jubes. Call Me Okay. She hung up and decided to shower and get read for the day.

Jubilee shuffled around the room getting stuff together. She had to laugh to herself when she stopped to look over at Jono who was still asleep. She stuffed her uniform unto a small duffle bag as well as a few other essentials.

When she looked back at Jono he had his eyes slightly open.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Jubilee chirped as she greeted him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Jokes already love, I think its too soon for that. So what are you frying up?" Jono inquired while he sat up slowly and stretched.

"Oh! And I am the one with the jokes," Jubilee laughed at Jono's question.

"How'd you sleep," Jono asked switching gears.

"Better after you stayed," Jubilee confessed as she blushed. "Guess it didn't seem so lonely," she pondered out loud but mostly to herself.

Jubilee's bag caught his eye as he started to get out of bed.

"Heading somewhere love," Jono asked.

"Just for the weekend I think. Its been a really long time since I've seen Logan face to face," Jubilee responded.

"Do you even know his location," Jono pressed further but still trying to sound indifferent.

"Yeah just about anyways, he called me a couple says ago.." Jubilee trailed off not wanting to mention Logan was on a mission for the Avengers.

"Well just be careful. Wolverine doesn't exactly lead the safest lifestyle," Jono said grimly.

"Haha! Neither do we Jono. Plus, I think I can handle a brawl or two," Jubilee grinned slightly with mischief twinkling in her eye.

"Maybe so Jubes, but I don't think it's a good idea with out any of your teammates."

"Uh Logan will be there. He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"but I won't be," Jono finished trying not to pout.

"Aw…." Jubilee sighed, " Your awesome! Maybe I would feel the same too, but I won't be gone long. I promise."

Jono watched at Jubilee as she finished getting ready. He should've gotten up to leave, but he didn't. He just sat there and watched.

"Give me a hug before I leave," Jubilee smiled and stretched out her arms, her bags by her door ready to go.

Jono crossed the room, embracing Jubilee in their hug goodbye. He looked intently at her face while she pulled away. He put his hands on the side of her face and pulled her in giving her a fierce kiss. He pressed his thin lips to hers, and pulled away ending it just as it started.

"Sorry….I better get now," Jono said gruffly and walked out not looking back.

Jubilee started straight ahead not really looking at anything. She was too stunned, there were no words that came to mind. The Jono was gone before she could stop him. Maybe that was best though.

Feeling confused and unsure she raced to the one thing that was sure. Jubilee grabbed her bags and ran.

Jubilee jumped in her blue Mustang and raced to go find Logan, the one person that would understand her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to everyone who has been reading. Thank you for all the kind reviews.

I do not own any of these characters. ;D

* * *

The last Jubilee had heard from Logan he was in Chicago. He was taking care of some shady ninja upstarts. She has sent a text message to let Logan know she was looking for him. It had been two days since she had sent that message and she hadn't heard from him. That was bugging her pretty bad, she couldn't help but tap her fingers impatiently while she waited for her room key at the front desk of her hotel accommodations.

"So any good Dive Bars around here," Jubilee decided to asking making conversation while she waited.

"A couple, but you don't look like your old enough for what they serve," The hotel clerk answered.

"Well….Bob," Jubilee peered at his name tag. "I assure you I am legal, so you don't have to worry about a guilty conscious."

"Well here is your key Ms Lee, let us know if there is anything else," Bob finished in a half sincere tone.

"Thanks Bob," Jubilee smiled. She grabbed the room key, her bag and then headed to her room. She took the elevator up to the second floor and walked out to the hallway looking at the number markers.

Conveniently Jubilee's room was just a couple feet from the elevator. That could come in handy if she got too banged up in a fight.

She slide her key card in and swiftly pulled it out. Turning the handle Jubilee walked into the room, she set her bad on the edge of the Queen sized bed. She scoped out the bathroom she and then the view from the window.

Not Bad Jubilee thought to herself. She walked back to her bag and took out a change of clothes. She put on her favorite Jeans (Dark Blue and Boot cut), an Aqua halter top, and black healed boots. Jubilee needed answers and she knew this outfit would help her get them. She brushed out her hair deciding to leave it down and applied her make up, playing up her best features; her eyes and lips. Jubilee winked at herself as she was ready to go.

Jubilee closed her room door behind her and headed for the elevator. Stepping in he pressed the button for the Lobby and waited while it started to move. As the doors opened she headed for the door. She smiled to herself as she could feel the approving stares of the male hotel guests.

Stepping outside of the hotel, Jubilee looked around and hailed a cab. She had a hunch that a cabbie would know where to go.

"Hey Handsome," Jubilee greeted the cabbie as she slid into the cab.

"Aye Shortie, where can I take you," the Cabbie asked with a huge grin.

"Hmm….Well I am looking for a bar, maybe a small hole in the wall type, a little bit of a country flair," she explained. That seemed to be Logan's favorite kind of bars.

" I gottcha, Back Road would be my choice," he answered.

"That settles it for me, take me to Back Road my man," Jubilee nodded. She scooted into her seat to get comfortable as the cab pulled off.

Jubilee watched the street signs pass by. Michigan Ave, Adams St, Jackson Blvd, and then E. Congress Pkwy. When the cab stopped Jubilee noticed she could hear water so she knew she was close to Lake Michigan. It seemed this was a quieter area of the Downtown area. She knew it was just the sort of area Logan would wander to.

"Thanks" Jubilee said as she pushed the fair through the glass, "Don't worry about the change."

"Thanks Shortie," the Cabbie called to her as the door closed.

Jubilee paused slightly at the door and then went in. Getting her ID checked at the door, she made her way closer to the bar. She let her surroundings sink in. She could feel at least six sets of eyes on her. Or course she was only in search of one certain pair. However, she would use whatever she could to find him. That included flirting shamelessly with the bartender who had his eyes locked in on her right then.

"Can I get a Bud Light," Jubilee smiled.

"Sure Sweetheart, anything else," the bartender asked.

"I'm good for now thanks," Jubilee answered.

Jubilee let her gaze linger on every face in the bar. She sighed not finding who she was looking for.

"Can I get another," Jubilee asked the bar tender, shaking her empty bottle.

He nodded and brought her another one.

"So what's your name handsome," Jubilee asked warming him up for some info.

"Isaac," he answered his grin widening across his face. Isaac was pretty attractive Jubilee noted to herself. Of course she was only out to catch one man. And it was not Isaac.

"So You here visiting," Isaac asked pulling Jubilee from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess that must be obvious. I'm actually here in town hoping to find a friend who was last here," Jubilee explained. "Have you seen any other new comer around? Maybe a short, gruff, and the edge of anger management issues kind of guy?"

"Hmm… That's kind of hard to say. I don't always pay much attention to the men that come in," Isaac answered.

"He is pretty hard to miss whether you are paying attention to him or not," Jubilee chuckles to herself. She pulled a picture from her purse. "Here, this guy!" she pushed the picture towards Isaac.

He looked down at it and studied it. "You mean that guy," he looked up and pointed to the door way.

Jubilee followed his gaze to the door. She smiled to herself but made sure to remain calm.

Ha! How Lucky! Jubilee thought to herself. Miracles do happen

She turned back to Isaac not wanting to be rude.

"I think that might be him," she shrugged. "Thanks, you must be good luck," she winked and smiled towards Isaac.

"No problem," Isaac mumbled then left to take care of another customer.

Jubilee felt Logan's shadow behind her, she could also smell his aftershave.

"**Whatcha doin in a place like this Darlin,**" Logan asked, it was hard to tell his mood from the way he asked. So Jubilee turned to him slowly.

"Oh hey there Logan, Fancy meeting you here," Jubilee tried to sound nonchalant.

He lifted his eyebrow, "**Fancy that**," he said crossing his arms. "**You wouldn't be looking for me would you," Logan questioned.**

Jubilee resisted the blush that threatened to creep up her face. It was sometimes frustrating to have someone know you so well. "I was looking, figured you could use some help from your favorite Partner. And I had this crazy dream, so finding you seemed like the best idea."

Logan's stance softened and then he grabbed Jubilee into a hug, "**Your one crazy girl**."

"Like a certain Canknucklehead I know," Jubilee answered in a laugh.

"**Let me get a Budweiser Bub," **Logan called to Isaac, "And then another for the lady here."

"**Lets move to a more private table Darlin**'," he said ushering them to a table in the back corner.

"Yeah its better to talk shop that way," Jubilee nodded as she followed him to the new table. "So whats the score? Good guys 10, bad guys 0," Jubilee questioned.

"**Yeah right, Mostly I've been doing Intel getting my connections set up. I got your message but it wasn't a good time to reply**," Logan explained. "**Plus, I don't really do the whole text thing**."

"Guess I should've figured. Well I brought my gear and I'm ready to help," Jubilee smiled.

"**I appreciate that Darlin', but I've got things covered**," Logan assured her. He didn't want her to get injured on his account. Not again.

"I know you do, but I want to help. This is where I need to be. And I can't go home to my team right now, I need to breathe and I thought you would understand that best," Jubilee pleaded but also strived to sound convincing. She looked him straight in the eye, and pouted slightly.

Watching her, listening to her sincerity, Logan knew he couldn't deny her request. "**Ok, but its your neck**."

"Sweet!!" Jubilee rubbed her hands together and then sipped her beer. "Bring on the bad guys."

After that Jubilee and Logan just sat there and relaxed. "So where are you staying," Jubilee asked as it just popped into her mind, breaking the silence.

"**A mile or so down the road, You should probably come and stay there too. That way your ready at a moments notice." **Logan answered.

Jubilee nodded in agreement," I'll get my stuff and check out after we leave here."

* * *

Next Chapter: Taking down the bad guys. Good guys 10, Bad guy 0.

* * *


End file.
